An autonomous vehicle is a vehicle that is capable of sensing its environment and navigating with little to no human input. In particular, an autonomous vehicle can observe its surrounding environment using a variety of sensors and can attempt to comprehend the environment by performing various processing techniques on data collected by the sensors. This can allow an autonomous vehicle to navigate without human intervention and, in some cases, even omit the use of a human driver altogether.
More particularly, an entity (e.g., service provider, owner, manager) can use one or more vehicles (e.g., ground-based vehicles) to provide a vehicle service such as a transportation service (e.g., rideshare service), a courier service, a delivery service, etc. The vehicle(s) can be autonomous vehicles that include various systems and devices configured to control the operation of the vehicle.